


When Dayterrors Become Wet Dreams

by Ellesra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (slight) Body horror, F/M, Grimdark, Helmsman Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stories of trolls who became helmsmen for large, powerful vessels, legends of their own right as they lead their battleships to victory.</p>
<p>When Sollux imagines the life of a helmsman, it's not glory he sees. Instead he envisions those ports entwining with his limbs, draining him of power. Somehow, that vision feels good. Really fucking good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dayterrors Become Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterdemalionAmberite (amberite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).



  
Their first meet had been as incidental as any could be. He was wandering the ruined part of town when he saw her; eyes closed in meditation, a swirling mass of dark energy around her. The energy had been vaguely reminiscent of tentacles, however it was only when one of them solidified and grabbed him that he realized the extent of the similarity.

He would have loathed to admit, at that time, that he wanted her. Human; hornless and pale, with a physique that looked pathetic even in nightlight.

Sollux found, once their exchanges of barbs and glares had turned into lips and tongues, that she managed to completely take his breath away.

There was nothing gentle about the way she wrapped him with darkness, and drained his energy until every last drop of sweat and tears and genetic material had dried on his skin.

Most times, he wasn't sure if he hated or loved her for that.


End file.
